The Bear and the Fox
by Elfpen
Summary: MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR BOOK 10. In fact, there are so many spoilers that I can't write a decent summary without spilling something. Read the summary inside if you don't mind spoilers, or have read through RA book 10. Read and Review, please!
1. Between Heart and Head

**WARNING!**

****MASSIVE SPOILERAGE AND GENERAL PLOT-SPILLING AHEAD FOR:****

_**Ranger's Apprentice book 10: The Emperor of Nihon-Ja**_

****READ ON AT YOUR OWN RISK****

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Right. Now that that's over with, I can tell you what this story is about. So, here's a quick summary:

_Finally headed home from Nihon-Ja, Horace, Cassandra, and the rest of their faithful friends soon find themselves back in Araluen. But with everything that has happened, to Horace especially, things can never go back to the way they were. How will they cope with such a shift in their lives? Will Horace be able to re-adjust to life in his native Araluen culture? Will Cassandra and Alyss continue to be friends? And most importantly, how, exactly, will Horace and Cassandra explain their surprise engagement to Cassandra's father, King Duncan?_

Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Between Heart and Head**

**

* * *

**

Horace sighed out into the cold air, his breath hanging for moment as a white cloud before fading away into the dusk. From his position leaning against the railing of the _Wolfwill, _Horace could see the sun burning from behind an overcast screen, and knew that it would set within the hour. He gazed absently back towards where he knew Nihon-Ja lay, four days out of reach. He hoped that Emperor Shigeru had made it back to his palace safely. He hoped that Arisaka's former troops didn't decide to go on with the warlord's former plan. Of course, the prospect was highly unlikely, but one could never be sure. Maybe if the Emperor was having trouble, Horace could-

_No,_ Horace scolded himself, _stop it. He's not your Emperor. Nihon-Ja is not your home._ As he thought the words, Horace winced involuntarily. He knew in his head that his loyalties would always lie with Araluen. But somewhere along the way, he'd left part of his heart in Nihon-Ja with her people, among the steep mountains, strong-hearted Kikori and their gentle-hearted emperor. When he'd first arrived in the strange country, Horace had been apprehensive at every turn, overwhelmed by a mass of things to learn and do. But over the months, he'd come to love everything about the country, from the Nihon-Jan's miss-pronounced version of his name, to the warm _ryokans_, down to the walks through the Emperor's well-kept garden. He smiled at the thought of Emperor Shigeru, and it was here that Horace recognized the reason for his heartache.

It was hard to say exactly how it had happened, but since Horace's arrival in Nihon-Ja, he had forged a deep relationship with the Emperor. In many ways, Shigeru reminded Horace of King Duncan, who was ruler of his own homeland of Araluen. Both were wise and thoughtful leaders, mindful of their subjects and humble at their cores. But while Horace had always known King Duncan somewhat from a distance, as a knight to his leader, Horace had depended almost fully on the Emperor for guidance in Nihon-Ja's foreign ways, and likewise, Shigeru had depended fully on Horace's military training and judgment through the trying civil war. It was in this way that their bond grew, forming first a diplomatic respect, and then an admiration of character, and finally, they had ended up in a relationship something like that of a father and son.

Horace recalled the way Shigeru had addressed him as 'son' right before he'd left, and had to swallow hard to keep his throat from tightening momentarily. Horace had been an orphan for as long as he could remember. And while he had a few vague memories of his mother, he could not remember any time in his life when he had a father. He'd never really had a father figure in his life, growing up.

There was Baron Arald, maybe, but he was more of a leader than a father. Sir Rodney had always been fair with him and taught him well, but he was Horace's teacher. MacNeil had served as a great inspiration and encouragement to Horace while the young warrior trained under him, but MacNeil had always maintained a definitive mastery over Horace – not like a father would. Finally, there was Halt, with whom Horace had traveled around the world and back again, but Halt had always been something more akin to an uncle to Horace. A very close uncle, perhaps, but their lifestyles were simply too different to reconcile into a father-son type relationship.

And then, there was Shigeru. Shigeru had been a teacher, mentor, guide and companion to Horace the entire time he was in Nihon-Ja. Horace respected him greatly and was fascinated by his unshakable good humor. And, in time, Horace had found that he'd come to love the wise old Senshi, with his richness of character, judgment and humble heart. Without even realizing it, Horace had begun to regard Shigeru as something of a hero, a role model, and a father. And, by a kind of unspoken approval, Shigeru had taken Horace under his wing and taught the younger man many lessons, whether they were recognized as 'lessons' or not, in manner very suited to a father's role. In many ways, finally realizing just what Shigeru's companionship had meant to him made Horace feel incredibly sad, rather than grateful. He'd just found the father he'd never had, and now he had to leave him thousands of kilometers behind in a land me might not see in many, many years. The knight sighed to himself sadly.

"Penny for your thoughts," A soft voice appeared to his left, and Horace looked around to see Cassandra approaching him hesitantly. He smiled at her and moved slightly to one side to allow her to come up next to him. She looked up at him as he gathered his thoughts.

"Oh… Just a lot to think about, is all." He said at length. She nodded, looking out to sea as the sunset sent rays of brilliant red stretching across the wavering horizon.

"I'll miss the sunsets," the Princess said. "Nihon-Ja definitely has some of the greater views in the world." She smiled, and glanced up at Horace. He didn't meet her gaze, but stared out to the setting sun instead.

"There're a lot of things I'll miss," He murmured sadly, his voice unintentionally thick. He turned away and clenched his jaw, wishing she weren't there to see him getting so darned sentimental. Cassandra frowned and gently laid her hand on his arm to coax him around. He eventually turned back around when he thought he'd gotten a hold of himself. But she could see the tears glistening in his eyes, and decided to spare him the embarrassment of her gaze by wrapping him in a tight hug, pressing her cheek against his chest so she couldn't see his face. He stiffened at first, but eventually settled down and put his arms around her in return.

"Tell me about it," Cassandra prodded gently, "about Nihon-Ja. When it's not just in the cold mountaintops and ancient fortresses, that is." She smiled when this elicited a laugh from him, and listened carefully when he began to talk.

"It's a beautiful place, Cassie," He told her, and she inwardly warmed when he used her nickname. He'd only started to call her that recently, but she enjoyed it immensely. "The people are so interesting… and so kind. They are true geniuses of ingenuity, the Nihon-Jan. They have devices and designs that I never would have thought of. The landscape is beautiful as well, if not a bit trying at times. And the architecture – well, you saw some of it, didn't you? It's amazing." He told her.

"That it is," She replied in kind, and he continued without further encouragement.

"It's so functional and so beautiful. And those paper sliding doors – oh, those silly doors. Did I tell you that I broke at least five of those within my first week?" He laughed sheepishly at the embarrassing fact. She looked up at him from where she was.

"No, you didn't! Oh, Horace…" She shook her head against his chest. "Oh, you would. But I'm sure they forgave you?"

Horace smiled. "That they did. They're very gracious people, the Nihon-Jan." Horace said, "Very kind, honorable people. Especially Shirgeru; he was always the first to reassure me that I was forgiven…" Horace voice quieted somewhat. "Shigeru was always incredibly gracious to me, ever since I first arrived…" Horace trailed off at the mention of the Emperor, and Cassandra's smile was silently replaced by a frown as she sensed they'd reached a soft spot of conversation. On an impulse, she hugged him tighter, not saying anything. He embraced her back, and after a while, his voice cracking with emotion, she heard him say:

"I'll miss him most of all, I think."

Cassandra closed her eyes, feeling sorry for her friend.

"I'm sorry you can't stay, Horace," She told him truly, "but you're needed back home. Your country needs you; _I _need you." She drew back to look at him now, and was unsurprised by the tears running down his cheeks. She thought he might try and wipe them away, but instead he just looked at her, a pleading expression on his face. _Help me, _it said. Cassandra had to blink back her own tears as she realized that for once, she was not seeing Horace, her champion and Araluen's finest knight, but instead, she was seeing Horace, the lost little orphan boy of Redmont.

Horace had accepted his parentless state early on, never finding attachment enough to feel the pain of separation. But now, having gained something of a father in Shigeru, he was feeling for the first time a deep-seated homesickness that he couldn't hold back. He'd managed to keep the tears at bay for four days, but now that the full reality of returning to Araluen had set in, he was too tired and too tormented to keep it up much longer. It had to come out.

And so, trying desperately not to cry in pain for her friend, Cassandra silently drew him back into a hug and let him cling to her, crying into her shoulder quietly. It had been a long, hard, trying journey for all of them. But for Horace, it had been longer, harder, and infinitely more emotional and life-changing. And now that it was all over, the man had to come to terms with a whole barrage of gains and losses, joys and pains all at once. Horace was the strong and silent type, as Cassandra had often noticed. But even the strong and silent experienced human emotions, and just like any other person, sometimes, it just had to come out.

Cassandra didn't say anything or make any noise. She simply held her crumpled knight and let him weep, weep for the land he'd come to love so much, for the people he'd befriended so dearly, for the man he'd grown to know as father. They weren't gone, they both knew, but they were so incredibly far away. Gently, she ran her hand up and down his back in a soothing motion, listening to his raged breaths as he calmed down.

"They're not gone," She told him in consolation, "it's not forever."

"I know," He said miserably, "but it sure feels like it is."

She didn't reply. How could she? Eventually, she drew back completely, and took out a square of cloth from beneath the sash of the _kimono_ that she'd been given by the Nihon-Ja and wiped at Horace's teary face. Though unused to the mother-like treatment, Horace didn't object, and simply watched her as she dried his tears. Eventually, she tucked the handkerchief away.

"It hurts to be separated from family," She said, and he looked a little surprised at her use of the word. She smiled at him. "because I know that the Nihon-Jan will always be your extended family, especially Shigeru." She told him, "But I just want you to know that they're not your _only_ family. You have a whole host of people around you and back home who love you very, very much, Horace." She said in a soft voice.

Now composed, if not for a bit of redness around his eyes, Horace looked down at her, unconsciously taking a small step towards her as he did. "And do you love me, Princess?" He asked, his voice especially low. She blushed, though the color was unclear in the dim evening light. She looked down at her feet before coyly whispering,

"Yes, I'm quite sure that I do."

Green eyes met blue for half a second, and a new understanding was reached. Then, Cassandra reached up and kissed Horace sweetly on the cheek, and grasped his hand briefly before turning away.

"Goodnight, Horace," She said, casting a glance at the rising moon, "Sleep well."

The knight remained standing there for several moments, staring after her with a half dumfounded, half comforted look on his face. "Good night," he murmured, long after she was too far away to hear, before he turned towards the open field of stars above, a thoughtful look on face.

But this time, he wasn't thinking about the past. Rather, he was thinking about the future.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Sad emotional outbreak is over! Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. Though I doubt many people will read this, because of the spoilers.


	2. Plan and Execution

****DISCLAIMER:****

**I DO NOT OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE.**

**Ranger's Apprentice and all related characters and excerpts © John Flanagan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Plan and Execution  
**

**

* * *

**

Will squinted at him from across the deck. Will had woken up a few hours ago with the rise of the sun, as Halt's training and company had accustomed him to over the years, and had been rather surprised to see that Horace was awake as well. Horace remained silent as he stood at the bow of the boat, his forehead set in deep wrinkles of thought. The knight was so wrapped up in whatever it was he was thinking about that he failed to notice Will, even though the young ranger was taking no measures to conceal himself, and had been standing there watching his friend for nearly an hour.

Will sensed rather than heard Halt come up beside him.

"What do you suppose he's got his mind wrapped around?" Will asked the older man absently. Halt looked up from the breakfast he'd been eating and scanned his eyes over the pensive knight in question.

"Will," He said, returning his eyes to his breakfast, "the man's been through a lot over the past few months. I'm sure he's got plenty to think about." Halt told him. Then the older ranger looked back up with a glint in his eye. "But he does look rather… Enigmatic, wouldn't you say?"

Will turned to look at Halt in an aggravated way. "What is it with you and using that blasted word to describe Horace?" He turned with a sigh. "Ever since that escapade in Clonmel, I get the feeling there's some joke that the two of you have excluded me from." Halt obliged by grinning with a private amusement. Will saw the gesture and rolled his eyes. However, once the younger man's eyes were away again, Halt's smile dimmed and his brow furrowed as he studied Horace.

Halt had been up and about when Horace and Cassandra were speaking the night before, and though he probably shouldn't have, he couldn't help but to eavesdrop. He'd seen how distraught Horace had been, how torn he was over his return to Araluen. Taciturn and reputably grouchy he may have been, but Halt could sympathize with Horace's feelings, and genuinely felt for the man. However, the present look on Horace's face was nothing like it was the night before. It was different, somehow. Just as intense, but not quite as sad. His eyes weren't as wistful as they had been. Now, they appeared much more… Nervous. But why was Horace nervous? Halt's eyes narrowed. That boy was up to something, he was sure.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Halt bluffed to his former apprentice. "Leave him be." With that, he finished the last bite of his breakfast and turned away to pry the sleepy-eyed Selethen for more coffee.

But, in spite of his voiced opinion, Halt cast Horace an analytic glance over his shoulder. Halt was positive that Horace was hatching some sort of plan in his mind. But as to what that plan was, the ranger didn't have even the slightest clue.

* * *

Will had left Horace alone after a while, but that evening, he found himself staring at the knight's back once more, his face set in an annoyed expression as he tried to discern what his friend was thinking. Alyss, who had noticed Will's behavior earlier that day, finally decided to go over and ask why he was so irked at Horace's behavior.

"He's just so quiet about it." Will told her with a sigh. "If something's wrong, I want to try and fix it. And yet everyone keeps telling me to leave him alone." The ranger shrugged violently, then crossed his arms over his chest like a resentful toddler. Alyss, ever the composed diplomat, laid a hand on his arm.

"He's upset. He needs time to think." She told him serenely.

"Well, I know he's upset, that's just the point!" Will parried sharply. "If he's so upset over… Well, whatever it is that he's upset about, don't you think we should help him?" He asked. Will knew that whenever he was upset, talking to people made him feel much better. And so, he really couldn't understand why everyone was being so thoughtless and neglecting Horace's obvious trouble. To Will, it seemed quite rude and unfriendly to leave the man alone. Alyss recognized Will's train of thought, and spoke softly as she explained,

"Will, not everyone enjoys being spoken to in the midst of trouble like you do. Have you ever known Halt to seek out conversation when he's got something to mull over?"

Will's expression cleared, and he shifted his eyes to the deck, realizing Alyss' point. "No." He admitted.

"Exactly." Alyss said, her voice still calm. "He only goes to speak to someone once he's figured it out himself. Horace is the same way. Just give him some space, and he'll talk about it when he's ready."

Will sighed and hung his head slightly. "I suppose. But I really do want to help…" Will murmured, glancing at Horace with concern.

"And by leaving him alone, you are." Alyss assured. "Different people have different needs, Will. Horace is the type that needs some space to think things through. He's quite a deep thinker, if you hadn't noticed." She looked up in remembrance. "'Strong and silent', I think Evanlyn described it to me."

"And when did you become the personality expert?" Will turned to look at her.

Alyss smiled secretively. "I'm a courier. You'd be surprised at the number of skills that I'm a trained expert at." Will harrumphed in begrudging consent. Then a thought struck him.

"So, if you're an expert in personality, does that mean that you can tell me how Halt thinks?"

Alyss tilted her head back and laughed, genuinely amused at the idea. She threaded her arm through Will's and slowly walked him away from Horace, back towards where Halt, Selethen, and Evanlyn stood talking. "Well, why don't you go ask him yourself?" She smiled at him. His expression remained serious.

"No, really, Alyss, I've been trying to figure out the man for the better part of a decade, and I still don't understand him. But if you could possibly…" His voice trailed off as they walked away from the bow. Horace hid a grin as his friends walked away, and inconspicuously glanced at them as they joined the others. _Bless you, Alyss. _He thought, closing his eyes. He really did appreciate Will's concern, but Alyss was right – Horace needed his space.

Especially for the prospect that he was currently contemplating. He knew that everyone on the ship believed that he was still tormented by the separation from his new family in Nihon-Ja, which was true. But that night, there was something much more pressing on his mind. Something much more life-changing. Something that really got Horace's gut turning. It was a crazy idea. Stupid, even, considering the nature of his situation, but he just couldn't get the idea out of his head. Every time he tried to think of something else, the thought would creep back to him, whether he wanted it to or not. The more Horace thought about it, the more he knew that it would have to be resolved soon – tonight. The very thought made him sick to his stomach, but he felt strangely excited as well. This was another puzzle to him; how something could be so exciting and yet so terrifying at once.

Unbidden, the words of Shigeru, speaking of his potential visit to Araluen, came to him:

"_But who knows? If there was an important occasion of state – a high-ranking wedding, perhaps?"_

Horace's gut clenched once more, and a familiar doubt spread in his mind. Then, as had happened several times already, the memory of Alyss' words rang in his head. _"Duncan would be delighted to have you as a Son-in-law."_

The mere thought terrified him. But, then again… Silently, Horace looked over at Cassandra, who sat laughing with Alyss. Horace was so glad the two had become friends. It was much easier to be around both, now that they'd settled their rivalry. He looked at Cassandra in particular. She was so beautiful, he thought. And she'd matured so much since they'd met. They both had. They were very close friends, now. Perhaps even more than friends. In fact…

Horace shook himself out of it and looked away. It was here that he reached his current predicament. Funny, how he was hailed by multiple nations as one of the bravest warriors alive, one of the most fearless and confident leaders, calm even in seemingly hopeless battles, and yet, he couldn't remember a time in his life where he'd ever been so terrified as now, when he was contemplating asking Cassandra to marry him.

He swallowed, and with some surprise, realized that the sun was already starting to set. He looked back across to the stern, where the others were already heading below deck to sleep. He slowly strode over, to the surprise of the others, and called out just before the girls reached the hatch.

"Erm, Cassandra," his voice sounded utterly pathetic in his own ears, but Cassandra didn't seem to notice.

"Yes?" She asked, completely unsuspecting.

"Do you think I could speak with you a moment? Alone?" He sent a meaningful glance at Alyss with the last word, and the courier smiled fractionally. Did she know? Horace almost blushed, but found himself too preoccupied to worry about what Alyss did or didn't know.

Cassandra smiled at him pleasantly, still unaware. "Of course."

Suddenly, Horace's mouth was completely dry. Well, he thought, here goes nothing.

He walked with the princess back over to the bow, near to the spot they'd occupied the previous night, away from the view of the crew and the others, though there were only a few men on deck - two crewmen tending the rigging and one at the tiller. None paid any attention to the couple by the railing.

"Is there something you wanted, Horace?" Cassandra seemed puzzled by his silence.

"Erm, well, yes." Horace said, trying to muster up enough courage to maintain eye contact. _You bumbling idiot, get a hold of yourself! _He paused, gathering his thoughts and trying desperately to make his heart slow down. "Cassandra," he said at length, looking out to sea. He had to make a great effort to keep his voice in check. "do you remember when we first met, way back in Celtica?"

The Princess smiled. "How could I forget? It was a rather memorable experience, you know. Wargals, Skandians, Morgarath, the war. Especially for a kidnapped princess in disguise." She told him. He nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it was. You know, in some ways, this whole Nihon-Ja quest reminds me a bit of those times, back during the war."

She squinted, considering the similarities. "Perhaps. Though there wasn't a whacking great bridge this time, thank heavens."

The comment brought back memories – memories of broken ribs and lost swords. "Well, actually, there was a rather large bridge…" Horace began. Then he realized he was veering off his point. "But…Nevermind." He said, waving the thought away. There was another pause, before Horace gently took Cassandra's hand. "A lot has changed since then, you know."

She smiled. "Indeed, _Champion_." She said in a meaningful way, glancing up at his face. She was enjoying holding onto his hand very much, and was glad to see him in brighter spirits.

Horace blushed at the comment. "Yes, well. There is that. But you've also become a dear friend to me, Cassie." He told her. She smiled, and squeezed his hand. With this new encouragement, he continued on, a bit too soon, "In fact, you're much more than just that, and…" He fumbled, and realized his mistake. He cursed under his breath and turned to her fully, taking her other hand in his. "Darn my mouth, Cassie, it never seems to work properly." Cassandra laughed at this, but said nothing. She had a vague idea now where this was going, and she didn't want to interrupt him for the world.

"You know, right before we left, Shigeru made me promise to take good care of you," Horace said. "He told me that you were a jewel beyond price. I really couldn't agree with him more. And although I've been your champion for several years now, Cassie, in my time in Nihon-Ja, I've learned that I can't remain as just that. I need to be right at your side, whenever you need me. And even when I'm in the midst of a war, or battle, or quest, Cassie, I need you there at my side too, because… Because, well... What I mean to say, Cassandra," Horace pronounced slowly, as to get each word right, "Is that I love you." In a final burst of courage, he looked her straight in the eye. "I love you very, very much. And, if you'll have me, well… Cassie, will you marry me?"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than did she wrap her arms about his neck with a trill of joy and hug him as tightly as her lean arms could manage. Taken by surprise, Horace could only stand there, wondering if he'd gotten it right and wishing she'd offered a straight answer. Was she happy? Sad? Angry? He couldn't tell, because all of the high-pitched squeaking noises she was making were ambiguous to him. He gently pried her iron grip off of his neck, and looked at her with apprehension.

"So… Was that a 'yes', or a 'no'?" He asked, his face filled with tension.

She laughed at him, but even before she said anything, he saw the answer in her eyes. "Yes," She said, "of course I'll marry you."

There wasn't much talking after that, but if any of the _Wolfwill's _crew had bothered to look over towards the bow, they might have whistled and whooped upon seeing the Princess of Araluen brazenly kiss her new fiancé.

* * *

**A/N: ***hides in embarrassment* I feel like I just wrote the script to a chick-flick proposal scene. That was so sappy... But I enjoyed writing the beginning well enough. I hope y'all enjoyed it. R&R, please!


	3. Welcome Home

A/N: I know, I know! I should be updating _Revenge _or _Blazing a Trail, _and not working on this one… But I've already planned out this chapter and the next. I'll try to work on my other stories as soon as I can. I apologize for the disappointment, those who are patiently waiting for _Revenge _updates!

Once again, I do NOT own Ranger's Apprentice.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome Home**

**

* * *

**

Of course, when the engagement was announced the following day, there was a huge celebration aboard the _Wolfwill_. Selethen shared the dwindling remains of his _kafay_, and Gundar broke out his very best ale for the occasion. Will had thrown together a delicious mixture of rice, salted pork and potatoes, topped with a 'secret' sauce recipe. It may have not been a banquet, but with all the excitement and friends, it sure felt like one.

For some reason, Horace had expected everyone to be more… Surprised by the news. But he was met only by knowing smiles and congratulations, as well as some tongue-in-cheek advice from Halt, the only married man on board. Eventually, they began discussing bridesmaids and groomsmen, and the wedding itself. And then…

Horace didn't really know what came over him when he suggested it. Looking back on it later, he slapped himself on the forehead for his brashness. Somehow, in their discussion, Horace had voiced the revelation that sea captains were technically bestowed with the power to perform a wedding ceremony. And, without thinking, Horace had suggested that, since everyone was there, perhaps he and Cassandra could be married on the _Wolfwill. _

Of course, Cassandra refused.

'Get used to it,' Halt had told him, grinning. When Cassandra stopped by his bunk that evening for the sole purpose of punching him in the arm – hard – Horace wondered what on earth he'd gotten himself into. Then, the next morning, she'd come up and given him a wonderful good-morning kiss (much to the amusement of the early risers on the ship) and he suddenly remembered what a wonderful idea the whole thing had been.

After that, time seemed to fly. There was so much to think about and plan, and exciting conversation was easily found with everyone. Days passed quickly, and with only a few close calls with pirates (quickly dispelled by the two rangers on board) they were sailing smoothly across the Conant Sea towards Arrida.

Selethen's departure was bitter-sweet, as all knew it was unlikely that they would see their friend again soon. He had responsibilities to attend to in his homeland, and could not spare the time to travel with them to Araluen. However, he guaranteed that he would turn back up for the wedding, and all were relieved by this. As a parting gesture, Selethen gave a last bag of Arridi _kafay_, the finest he had brought, to Will and Halt. Though the two promised the Arridi leader that they would share, they eyed each other with silent competition as Halt quickly moved to take the bag of grounds for himself. Selethen could only chuckle to himself as former master and apprentice glared at each other. If Arridi were addicted to _kafay_, then these two Araluans must have _kafay_ coursing through their veins instead of blood. He'd never seen anyone so dependent on the drink as his ranger friends.

"Farewell, friends," He said. He climbed down the boarding ramp onto the docks, where two escorts gave the traditional Arridi greeting. He replied to them in kind, and turned once more to the ship as it slowly pulled away from the docks. "And Congratulations once again, _Kurokuma _and _Kitsuné. _I shall see you again soon, I hope!" He used their Nihon-Jan names partially in jest and a bit of premature nostalgia. Then, he raised his hand in a final farewell as _Wolfwill _pulled away from shore. The rest called their last goodbyes from the boat as Selethen grew smaller and smaller on the shore, until he was completely out of sight.

It was quiet on deck that evening, but not uncomfortably so. Horace sat by the railing, enjoying the salty breeze and reading a book that Alyss had lent him to pass the time. Will came over to him and sat down cross-legged next him. He was quiet for a moment, looking at Horace, then at the horizon, then back at Horace. Then, unexpectedly,

"You know, I asked Alyss to marry me the other night."

Horace nearly ripped a page from the book, he jumped so violently. "What?" He wouldn't have been so shocked if Will hadn't announced it so suddenly. Will didn't seem to mind. The ranger scratched and an unshaven cheek absently.

"Well… Sort of. I mean, I suppose I stole your example, and I brought up the fact that you and Evanlyn were getting married, and then said that perhaps she and should do the same kind of thing… But, eh… She didn't seem impressed."

"Wait," Horace frowned, "She said 'no'?" He'd assumed for years that Will and Alyss would eventually get married – the idea that she would refuse him seemed absurd to Horace.

Will made a face. "Well, not _exactly. _She just walked away. Said that I'd 'have to do a whole lot better'." He made air quotation marks with his fingers. "But the problem is… I don't really know what she wants me to do." He looked at his friend helplessly.

Horace sized up the look. "And, you want me to do… What, exactly?"

Will sighed and made a frustrated gesture. "Well, obviously whatever you said worked well. What did you do?"

Horace was blushing. "Well I don't know… I just… Talked. It's not like I spent hours planning it."

Will squinted at him.

Horace blushed deeper. "Okay, fine, what if I did? It doesn't matter."

Will kept squinting. Horace crossed his arms across his chest.

"I am _not_ repeating it to you, if that's what you want."

Will let his expression fall and sighed with annoyance. He looked up at his friend with a pitiful expression. "_Please, _Horace?"

"No." Horace looked away, completely unmoved.

"Please? I'm your best friend!"

"Not right now you're not. And no."

"Oh, come on, Horace – man to man."

"I said _no, _Will."

"It can't be _that _embarrassing, can it?"

"Yes, it can, and for the last time, _no._"

Will dropped the 'poor pitiful' look and crossed his arms, regarding Horace with an irked expression that reminded Horace distinctly of Halt. Horace remained resolute and met Will's gaze without a hint of guilt. He wished he had the ability to raise an eyebrow, but alas, he did not, so he sufficed with a death glare that would have sent the bravest knights cowering. Will was accustomed to his friend's ability to intimidate, but he knew better to challenge _that. _

"Fine." Will looked away, put out. Then, a thought occurred to him, and he perked up and looked back around to Horace with a mischievous smile. _That's not good, _Horace mind whispered to him. "I'll go ask Evanlyn." Will told him, hopping up from his seat with excitement.

Horace blanched at the prospect. "What? No! Will, don't-"

"You brought this upon yourself, you know," Will said, walking away. Horace could hear the smile in his voice. "You won't speak to me, so I'm left with no other choice."

"But, Will - you can't-"

"Watch me!" With that, the young ranger flung himself below deck, and Horace caught the glint of his smile just before his face disappeared. He turned back around to his book, his face burning scarlet. He hoped that Cassandra would show some consideration for his dignity and not delve into _too_ much detail. Part of Horace's conscience felt sorry for Will's trouble, but another part of him wanted the man to figure it out on his own. Horace had done it – why couldn't Will?

"Next he'll be interrogating Halt," Horace muttered to himself darkly, sticking his nose in his book.

"Actually, he already has. Several times, in fact."

Horace practically leapt out of his skin at Halt's voice, and sputtered the beginnings of several profanities before turning to the ranger. "Halt!" He growled indignantly. "Don't _do_ that!" He shook his head, murmuring, "I hate it when he does that…"

Halt just grinned. He went to sit by Horace, and the knight begrudgingly made room for him by the rail.

"He means the best," Halt began, "but unfortunately, he doesn't always show consideration for the private affairs of others. Especially when he gets worked up about something. He's always been a bit oblivious, that boy."

Horace sighed, still rather annoyed. "I just hope Cassandra doesn't indulge him too much. I'd never hear the end of it."

"Oh, don't worry. Once he finally works up the courage to propose, I'll take down each and every syllable that comes out of his mouth, and you and I can blackmail him to our hearts' content."

Horace regarded the man sidelong. "You would really do that? To you own apprentice?"

Halt wasn't fazed. "I'd do it especially because he's my apprentice. Well, former apprentice, at any rate. He dragged me through hell and back during his apprenticeship - I'm merely returning the favor." Halt said, without the slightest bit of shame.

Horace thought to himself how glad he was that neither Rodney nor McNeil insisted on tormenting him in the way that Halt tormented Will. And yet, it _was _rather fun to watch the two go back and forth with their bickering and prank-pulling and so forth – it was just their strange way of showing their affection for one another.

"Well," Horace said eventually, "I hope he doesn't get the same idea and write down whatever Cassandra is bound to tell him."

Halt shrugged. "Can't be worse than whatever Pauline told him." He said.

"He spoke to Lady Pauline?" Horace was surprised. Halt nodded an affirmative. "How much did she tell him?" Horace asked.

Halt sighed. "I'm not sure. But he couldn't look at me without laughing for a whole week."

Horace winced in sympathy. "That's horrible!"

Halt smirked at him. "Which is why I'm so intent on getting my revenge." The two men shared a sympathetic, scheming sort of grin.

"Well, there goes the Iberion peninsula!" Gundar announced from where he stood at the tiller. He glanced at the green land that was now behind him, and then to the distant mass just visible over the starboard bow in the mid-afternoon light. "We should be on Araluen shores by this time tomorrow!"

The news was met with excitement from the passengers, all ready to be home after a long time away. All except Horace, who eyed the foggy silhouette of his homeland with just a twinge of doubt. It wouldn't be the same, something told him. Living there, after everything he'd experienced and learned in Nihon-Ja, would be different. How different, he didn't know, but a worm of uneasiness was working itself deep in his mind and his gut as he thought about seeing all of his friends and colleagues again. Gilan, Rodney, Sir David, _Duncan. _King Duncan stuck in Horace's mind and the uneasiness rose in his throat once again, for different reasons entirely. He glanced at where Cassandra had climbed to the stem of the bow to look out at the horizon. Horace knew that Duncan was extremely protective of his daughter. What on earth would he think when he learned that she'd agreed to marry a peasant?

_Not a peasant, _Horace tried to remind himself, _a knight. _But even as he thought the words, he found himself imagining a horrified Duncan fixing him with a disgusted glare. Horace's frown deepened, and he had to look away from Araluen's looming shadow. He gripped the railing and his knuckles shown white. He had changed since he'd left those shores. He'd changed as a person, as a knight, and as the leader he'd grown into. More than that, his circumstances had changed, too - he'd gained friends, lost friends, and now, he had a fiancé. He was wiser and more worldly knowledgeable than he was before, and he'd left a part of his heart leagues upon leagues away, in a distant foreign land that few Araluens had ever seen.

But how much would it all affect his life? Horace wasn't quite sure, but things would be different from the time he set foot on Araluen soil, he knew. And he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

With a sigh, the knight bent to pick up his book and headed below deck. Only time would tell.

* * *

Will was experiencing a strong sense of déjà vu as the Skandian wolfship sailed up the Semath river towards Castle Araluen. An excited Cassandra stood next to him, and Will was bouncing in his boots like an impatient child as they inched closer to the docks an unbearably slow pace. They still had the better part of an hour to go, but after so long at sea, it seemed both an incredibly short and an incredibly long amount of time to wait before their feet were on home soil once again.

Distantly, a deep horn blast echoed across the plain.

"That'll be the Watch. They've seen us!" Cassandra smiled, glancing up at her hawk standard whipping from the mast. "That means they'll all be out to greet us – oh, I can't wait!" She too started bouncing in her boots next to Will. Together, the pair of them made a rather comical sight.

"Now, children," Halt teased, "What on earth will your parents think when they see you jumping around so impatiently?" Of course, Halt was referring to King Duncan in Cassandra's case, but when it came to Will, Halt himself swatted the young man upside the head. The younger ranger continued grinning anyway.

"I'm sure he won't care," Cassandra said. "I'm just happy to finally be home!"

Halt smiled at her, and walked away. _Me too, _he thought privately.

Horace was another case. He was smiling – a genuine smile – but the intensity with which he wrung his hands grew as they neared the docking port. Halt worried that the man might break his own fingers. Halt said nothing to Horace, but watched him closely, ready to step up and lend support if need be. Halt thought of Horace as a second son after Will, and though he usually let his 'sons' manage their own troubles, Halt knew exactly what Horace was going through. When it came to doubts about loyalty and exactly what 'homeland' meant, Halt was the expert – he knew every anxiety that Horace was now experiencing.

After another quarter hour or so, the port was in sight – and so was the crowd of welcomers, King Duncan prominent among them. Halt glanced at Horace, and noticed that the young knight was pale as death, frowning uneasily. He decided that intervention was needed. Unobtrusively, he came to stand next to his young companion.

"It'll be fine, Horace." Halt told him quietly, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's different – it'll always be a bit different. But give it time, and I can guarantee that everything will be alright."

Horace looked down him, surprised at Halt's uncanny ability to read his exact thoughts. Then, a memory clicked in his mind, and Horace realized that Halt, of all people, knew exactly what he was talking about. Slowly, a small smile of gratitude swept over his face. His voice failed him, but he nodded to Halt in thanks. The ranger nodded back – one single nod, simple but strong, as was his custom.

"Good man." He said, giving Horace one more slap on the back before walking over to the bow to stand with all the others.

As they neared the throng of welcomers, the roar became deafening. It seemed that most of the Castle had turned out for their return, plus several people who weren't usually at Castle Araluen. As Will spotted Gilan among them and waved, Halt glanced once again at Horace, but the man seemed to have calmed down, though he was still wringing his hands. Halt looked back around and saw Pauline waving at him, smiling, and suddenly he couldn't spare a thought for Horace anymore. Soon, there was a wooden ramp leading down from the ship to the dock, and the homecoming Araluans were across it in record time. First was Will, bounding across the wooden planks with a springy gait only to be intercepted and tackled by Gilan, who shouted above the roar to tease Will about the growing stubble on his cheeks.

"You haven't seen me in nearly a year, and all you think to comment on is that I have a beard?" Will mocked offense. Gilan only smiled and ruffled the younger man's hair.

A little ways away, Pauline embraced Alyss warmly, but pulled away quickly to pick at her unfamiliar dark locks. "What on earth did you do to your hair?" She laughed despite herself. Before Alyss could to reply, Halt was there, and Pauline moved away to greet her husband warmly. Alyss watched them with a smile, but soon turned away to greet the others.

Cassandra ignored the nobles and friends who were greeting her at the docks, and ran headlong into the mob toward where her father stood. The crowd parted for her, and soon she was wrapped in Duncan's arms.

"You're home." He said. Cassandra felt tears well up. Even two simple words like that conveyed worlds of emotion, and she knew then exactly how he felt – just the same as she did.

"I missed you, daddy." She hugged him. He smiled into her hair, and then pulled away, holding her at arms' length to look at her.

"You've grown," He said, "I can see it in your eyes." He paused, and looked over her _kimono._ "The Nihon-Jan have a beautiful sense of style, I see. It suits you." He told her, smiling. He took her hand and began walking towards the others. "Come, let's go see everyone else. What else have I missed?" He asked conversationally as they walked. Cassandra felt her heart leap to her throat. _You have no idea, _she thought, smiling at the thought of Horace's proposal. However, she felt that it might not be best to mention their engagement just yet.

"There's so much," she said honestly, "I think it'll take weeks to explain it all."

Duncan was still smiling. "Good thing we have that time. Now where is Horace? He's the reason you went sailing off on this adventure, after all."

Cassandra stood on her toes to look over the crowd, searching for Horace's dark haired head among them. "I don't…" She began, frowning. Then, she saw him.

He was still standing by the dock, the frown on his face neither nervous nor sad, but quite conflicted. He looked down at his hand, in which he held a _katana_ and the small scroll that Emperor Shigeru had given him just before they left. Then, he looked up towards one of the piers, where the Araluan banner flew high in the wind. Eventually, he looked away, and it was in that moment that Cassandra caught his eye.

_Are you okay? _She mouthed at him. The din of the crowd seemed to die away in that moment and he wondered at her question. Was he? He glanced from the small paper scroll to the Araluen flag once again, and suddenly a strange peace came over him. He blinked once, and then twice. Then, he looked up to lock eyes with Cassndra, and nodded.

When he smiled, Cassandra finally knew that he would be alright. "He's just there," She told her father, pointing.

Soon, Duncan was by Horace and shaking his hand with appreciation and respect. Cassandra stood beside the two, smiling, secretly hoping – and knowing – that her father would approve of their new engagement. But that would come later.

"You know, If Cassie had come to me all those months ago and requested my permission for such a harebrained scheme to find anyone but you, I would have said no," Duncan smiled at him, "but you, Horace, are worth it. It's good to have you back."

Horace was dumbfounded. He had grown close to the royal family in recent years, and so he was not entirely unused to the King being so gracious to him. But with the recent developments in his life and his utter respect for his king, he was both honored and shocked to hear the words. "Thank you, your Majesty." He said after a moment, nodding deeply in respect.

Duncan ignored the formal gesture and laid a hand on the knight's shoulder. "Welcome home." He said warmly. Then, Horace and Cassandra shared a look, the depth of which Duncan did not yet comprehend. Horace looked back over to his King, and nodded.

"Thank you, sire." He said with a smile, looking about at the faces of his friends and then up at Castle Araluen. He felt the _katana _in his hand, but now, it didn't weigh him down. "It's good to be back home," He said.

And he truly meant it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. R&R, please!


	4. The King's Blessing

A/N: Okay, I NEVER update one story twice in such a short amount of time, but once I was done with the last chapter, inspiration struck again. After dictating over half of this chapter to myself while in the shower (NOT an easy task remembering it all, I'll have you know) I wrote it all down and did my best to make it presentable. So, here we are.

**YE BE WARNED: THAR BE FLUFF AND MUSH UP AHEAD.**

(Disclaimer: These Author's notes were written at midnight. Uncharacteristic deviation from traditional ramblings may occur.)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The King's Blessing**

**

* * *

**

The banquet that night had been a wonderful reunion for everyone, and the food had been delicious. All were in for a special treat when Master Chubb and his protégé Jenny collaborated to feed the masses of people that night in Castle Araluen. The food grew increasingly better as the two chefs competed against each other throughout the night.

But more than anything, the atmosphere was one of pure delight. The return of his daughter, one his best knights, best advisors, and the two best rangers in the Corps put King Duncan in such a good mood, he could hardly stop smiling. And the rest of the court reflected the demeanor of their king, laughing and well-wishing and have a generally, all-around good time. Time seemed to fly, and soon, it was past midnight. Many were filing out of the great hall reluctantly, off to sleep after the memorable celebration.

As Horace explained to Gilan how Will's name had become _Chocho _(much to the chagrin of a sulking Will) Cassandra sat quietly, her eyes staring off at nothing in particular, her brow just slightly furrowed in thought.

"Cassie, what are you thinking about?" Duncan came to sit next to his daughter.

She shook herself out of her reverie and smiled at him. "Nothing," she insisted.

He tilted his head, unconvinced. "There's something you're not telling me. What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, father." He frowned at her use of 'father', instead of the usual 'daddy'. After moment or two, when she continued to feel his eyes boring into her, she turned to him. "Daddy, really, nothing's wrong. There _is _something I need to tell you, but not now. I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise."

Duncan frowned at her secrecy, but consented. "Very well. Just don't keep me waiting." He laid a kiss to her temple. "Come to my study tomorrow?"

"Of course, daddy," She promised, trying not to let on how nervous she was, now.

Later, just before everyone left, Cassandra caught Horace's sleeve and whispered in his ear, "My father wants to see us tomorrow in his study."

Horace pulled back, a bit surprised. "You told him?" He asked. Cassandra shook her head.

"No, not yet. Actually, he doesn't know that you'll be there with me," she looked down guiltily, "but I want you to be with me when I tell him. Can you be ready by eleven o'clock tomorrow?

Horace nodded. "Well, as ready as I'll ever be." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you, Horace," she had to stand on tip-toes to kiss his cheek, and then she was gone. Horace took a deep breath as he headed off to his private quarters, wondering what on earth tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The following pre-noon, Duncan was in his study as he was every morning, looking over various official documents. He didn't plan to delve too deeply into his work – this was a time to celebrate over his daughter's successful mission and safe return. Baronies could wait until next week. Cassandra had told him at breakfast that she'd come to his study to speak with him before noon. Whatever it was that she needed to tell him, Duncan gathered that it was a touchy subject – she had seemed rather nervous when she spoke with him. However, as he sat at his large oak desk, Duncan didn't know exactly what she wanted to tell him.

When his secretary came in to tell him that his daughter was waiting outside to see him, he still didn't know what was going on, and in the time it took for Cassandra to reach the door, he still hadn't figured it out.

But when she walked into the room with Horace, her hand tightly laced in his, Duncan suddenly got the feeling that this matter was much more than he had expected. He suddenly remembered seeing Will and Halt cast strange glances at Horace and Cassandra the previous night. He remembered how agonized Cassandra was when she'd learned that Horace had gone missing. He recalled how close Cassandra and Horace had become. How they had become such good friends. How she was always the first to welcome him home after a long campaign. How he always found time amidst his training and responsibilities to visit her. How obvious it was that they were in love.

And now, as Duncan saw his daughter standing before him, holding the hand of her Champion tightly in her own, looking at her father with a determined confidence and just a hint of nervousness, King Duncan suddenly knew exactly what was about to happen.

After the door shut behind them, Cassandra swallowed hard, and, after a long, tense moment, spoke.

"Father," She said, and paused. She took several deep breaths before continuing. "On our way home from Nihon-Ja, Horace asked me to marry him." She told him plainly. "And I said yes."

For the nervous young couple, the most alarming part about Duncan's reaction was that he _had _no reaction. He didn't say anything – he didn't even blink. He just stared at them for a moment, and then looked away towards the window, running a hand over his mouth and gathering his thoughts. It was several minutes before he even looked back at them.

"I see." Duncan said eventually, turning back towards his daughter and the knight who was apparently now her fiancé. "Well, in that case, perhaps I should have a discussion with Sir Horace. Alone." Duncan gave Cassandra a pointed look. Under normal circumstances, she would have protested against being left out of the conversation, but she knew how delicate this situation was. Obediently, she nodded and backed out of the room, casting one last glance over her shoulder as she left. Once she was gone, Duncan turned his gaze to Horace. "Please, sit." He gestured to a chair that sat across the desk from where Duncan was sitting.

Horace quietly sat down, his shoulders and back tight, his throat dry. His heart was beating against his ribcage like a hammer on anvil, and he wondered if the King could hear it. Horace's mind was burning with anxiety. Should he say something? Would Duncan say something? _What _would he say? Did Duncan expect Horace to speak first? The young knight quickly went through his options, weighing the possible consequences in his head.

Meanwhile, Duncan was gathering his own thoughts. What should he say to this young man? Horace was a personal friend, not just some suitor who had become infatuated with his daughter. He had to take this seriously – especially since Cassandra had already accepted his proposal. Did Duncan have the heart to crush his daughter's spirit? The King sighed, gathered his thoughts, and moved to speak. But before he could, Horace broke the silence.

"Your Majesty," The knight said quickly, and Duncan got the feeling that he'd decided he was going to speak just seconds ago. "I am sorry that this is happening so suddenly. I should never have proposed to Cassandra without your permission, and the fact that I did is something for which I give you my deepest apologies."

Duncan studied him for a tense minute. "Apology accepted." He said at length, and then, with a slight tilt of the head, indicated that Horace should continue. The knight took a shaky breath.

"Cassandra and I have been close friends for many years. But while I was in Nihon-Ja, I came to realize just how important she is to me. For however capable people may think I am, I'm not always sure of what I'm doing. But Cassandra always seems to put me in the right direction, and always helps me sort things through. I've grown to need her there by my side to help me, and in the same way, I want to be able to be there for her and look after her and care for her for as long as I am able." Horace paused again, and tried to gauge Duncan's expression. The king remained unreadable, so Horace stopped trying and plowed on. "And although I am and have been her Champion for several years now, as things stand I can't always be there. Many times, I'm not allowed to be there for her. Sometime while I was away in Nihon-Ja, I realized that if I didn't make my feelings known, Cassandra would eventually marry someone else, and I wouldn't be the one to protect her. She wouldn't be able to be with me all the time, or help me like she does now. Likewise, I wouldn't be able to be there for her when she needs me. And I couldn't accept that." Horace swallowed, and looked up at his king. "That is why I asked Cassandra to marry me."

Duncan nodded thoughtfully after a moment of digesting Horace's words. "You've thought this through, haven't you?" He asked the young knight.

Horace's nervousness wavered and he smiled. "Yes, your Majesty," He said, "I've been thinking it through for quite some time, actually." He said.

Duncan nodded again, paused, and then said, "Horace, you love my daughter." It was phrased as a statement, not a question, but nevertheless, Horace stopped to ponder the idea. In his heart of hearts, he already knew what the answer was. But he considered all of the factors and emotions anyway, and eventually, he looked up at Duncan.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I do. I love her very much."

And in his honest blue eyes, Duncan saw that he was telling the whole truth. "I see." Duncan said. The King smiled sadly, and looked down at his desk. "You know," He told Horace, "even when Cassandra was a little girl, I knew this day would come eventually."

Horace looked slightly confused. "The day when a man would ask for Cassandra's hand?"

Duncan shook his head, "Oh, no, not that. Actually, there have been several men who have already asked for her hand. No, I was referring to the day when a young man would come into my study, ask my permission to marry my daughter," Duncan paused, and then let a smile cross his face. "and I would end up saying yes."

There was a brief moment as Horace's mind caught up with the conversation. "Y-you mean that you're giving me your permission to marry Cassandra?" He asked, taken aback.

Duncan nodded. "I see absolutely no reason why I shouldn't. Do you?" He raised an eyebrow at the young knight.

Horace's mouth opened and closed several times before he actually spoke. He had been fully prepared and expectant of a conversation that brought up Horace's peasant background and lack of noble birth, which should have eliminated him from Duncan's consideration for Cassandra's potential husband. But now that Duncan hadn't even mentioned it, Horace felt as though there was a large hole in the conversation that was still waiting to be addressed.

"Um, Your Majesty," Horace blinked, "I mean no offense by this, and I do not wish to worsen my own case by bringing it up, but… Well, I'm not exactly of a noble background, Sire." He looked meaningfully at Duncan, but the King just smiled.

"Horace," He said, "I've been King of this country for nearly thirty years. I've seen every kind of king, prince, baron, lord, knight and commander that you could possibly imagine. All of them claim to be of noble blood. But if I've learned one thing in my reign, Horace, it's that nobility has absolutely nothing to do with blood or birth. Nobility is a measure of character, strength, and spirit. And you, Horace," Duncan inclined his head at the knight, "are one of the noblest men that I know."

There was a silent moment after that while Horace tried to speak. "Y-Your Majesty, I…" He tried to wrap his head around the fact that the king, his king, had called him noble. The noblest man he knew. Strong character. Spirit. And he'd granted Horace permission to marry the princess. "I… I don't know what to say." Horace eventually finished lamely.

Duncan seemed unsurprised. "It's odd how that works, isn't it? The moments when our mouths fail us always seem to be the most important moments of our lives." He gave Horace one more evaluative look. "You are a good man, Horace. I could ask for no better a man to care for my daughter. All I ask is that you love her, help her, and protect her as long as you are alive."

Horace managed to return his smile. "I would like nothing more than to do just that, Your Majesty."

Duncan nodded. "Very well." He looked towards the door, and raised his voice so that he would be heard through the door. "Cassandra," He called, "You can come back in, now."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than did she swing the door open. Duncan gestured her over to his desk. She let the door shut behind her, and walked quickly over to where her father and Horace sat.

"Please sit down." Duncan said. Cassandra remained standing.

"Well?" She demanded, throwing decorum to the wind. "Can or can't we?" She glanced at Horace, and then back at her father.

Duncan paused, hiding a smile. Horace now realized that the king was merely torturing Cassandra with his silence. "Cassie," He began, his tone ambiguous. Horace hoped that Cassandra had remembered to breathe. Before the princess could pass out, Duncan finished, "of course you marry each other."

The king hadn't heard his daughter squeal quite so loudly with that much enthusiasm since she was a young girl. She threw her arms around Horace, and taken by surprise as he was, the knight did his best to return the embrace. The king just smiled and watched. He gave the couple a moment to themselves, but after Cassandra was done squealing, he went into business mode.

"Alright, settle down now. As joyous as an occasion this is, there's more to it than just receiving my permission. In fact, as excited as I'm sure both of you are, I'm afraid that you can't get married right away." As he said it, Cassandra took a seat, and the now-engaged couple shared looks of confusion.

"And why not?" Cassandra asked.

Duncan sighed. "Unfortunately, we're royalty. And nothing is ever that simple with royalty."

This answer seemed to shut up Cassandra, who moped where she sat, but Horace still didn't quite understand.

"Pardon me, your Majesty, but I'm not quite sure that I understand. What is it that is preventing us from being married?" Horace felt as though it was a silly question, but Duncan seemed to think it a completely legitimate point.

"Well, the royal families of many governments – like those you might find in Hibernia or Gallica or other such countries – often arrange royal marriages for the sake of treaties to prevent war and strife. The Araluan royal family has never been the kind to marry into alliances and agreements – usually we are able to achieve those contracts on paper, not at the altar. However, if the two of you were to suddenly be married, especially after you've just returned from a long absence in a foreign country, Horace, people are bound to assume that it's some sort of agreement between Araluen and Nihon-Ja, or something equally as vague, all in a measure to prevent war. And controversy like that is never easy to clean up, especially among the court."

Duncan took a breath, and then continued. "Of course, the political scene is only half of it. If the princess was to suddenly marry her Champion, most people will probably assume some sort of scandal. Courtship usually precedes marriage in any noble station, and for royalty it is all but required. If you were to be married having never properly courted each other, people will begin to assume all sorts of scandalous things. Some may think that you've been involved in an affair, and I found you out and forced you to marry. Some people may assume that you're eloping without my permission. And some people may think…" Duncan paused and looked away uncomfortably. "Well, how do I put this? Some people may think that I am prematurely becoming a grandfather."

They all blushed at that.

"The point is," the King said, "that you can't simply be married when you wish. There are things that must be considered first, for my sake as well as your own."

"And… What do you propose we do?" Cassandra asked.

"Well," Duncan said, "I must admit that you've caught me quite off guard with the timing of this whole thing." He glanced at Horace when he said it. "But, I think the best plan for now is to announce your relationship as a courtship – not an engagement."

"You think that will help?" Horace asked.

Duncan nodded. "Indeed. Courtship is much more conventional before marriage, and thus, the court will be more accustomed to it. It will give us time to nip any rumors or talk of controversy and scandal in the bud, and it will give you," he looked pointedly at Horace, "time to prove to the rest of the court that you are up to the responsibility that comes with an engagement to the princess." He nodded at Cassandra.

As the young knight and princess absorbed this, the King sat back in his chair. "If you were to formally court each other for, say, three months, at the very least, it would give us all time to accustom you to the court and present the idea of your relationship to the skeptical masses, so when the time comes, no one will whisper and gossip about the nature of your marriage. Besides," Duncan added, "There is much to plan if there is going to be a wedding in my house. Invitations, guest lists, decorations, venues, food, accommodations, formal documents, ceremonies, wardrobes, not to mention the fact that you two will need to have wedding bands made, and many of our guests will have to travel a long way to get here." The king sighed. "All in all, it will be a royal nightmare, in a very literal sense."

Cassandra and Horace looked at each other uneasily.

"In the end, it will all be for the better." Duncan reassured them. "But until then, I apologize for the fact that planning a royal marriage is anything but simple."

"And… When do you think we should announce our courtship?" Horace ventured.

Duncan's eyebrows rose as he considered the idea. "Well," He said, "If you are not against the idea, we have the perfect opportunity to do so tonight. I have already planned a large celebration for the success of your mission – I suppose that the announcement would fit in well with such an occasion.

"Tonight?" Cassandra repeated. "You mean to say, by tonight, Horace and I could be officially considered as a couple?" She asked

Duncan smiled at her, recognizing the strange feminine joy she found in the prospect. "Yes, Cassie."

She smiled with a trill of victory, and latched on to Horace's arm. "I say yes," she said, looking up to him for his opinion.

He shrugged. "Well, yes it is, then." He couldn't help but smile at her blatant enthusiasm.

Then it was settled. The Princess and her Champion; officially a romantic couple.

Duncan rose from where he sat. "Now, Horace, if you would, do you think you could spare me a moment with my daughter?"

Horace nodded. "Of course, your Majesty." He smiled and the two shook hands, a new understanding in their eyes, and Horace turned to leave. Just before he was out the door, Duncan stopped him.

"Horace," he said, and the knight turned around.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

Duncan shook his head. "You know… If you truly are going to be part of my family, there's really no reason to keep up with this 'your Majesty' nonsense. A simple 'sir' will suffice perfectly fine." He smiled.

Horace blinked, and then nodded. "Of course, your-" He stopped and shook himself. "I mean, sir." The word tasted strange, directed at Duncan, but the King seemed pleased. Horace smiled, bid the two royals good day, and left. Halfway down the corridor, Horace suddenly stopped in his tracks.

His brain was just now catching up to all that had happened in the past two hours. In that moment, the realization hit home hard. He'd just asked the _King _for permission to _marry_ the _princess. _And, even crazier, the king had _said yes. _Horace blinked. He'd said yes. _Yes. _Slowly, a grin spread over his face, and the knight could barely contain his glee as he walked back to his quarters. It was just after he'd shut his door when the full-force of this new realization hit Horace head-on.

He was getting married. He was getting _married_ to _Cassandra._

For days later, the maid who passed by Horace's door at that particular moment was still trying to decipher the meaning behind the whoops and hollers of joy coming from the Royal Champion's suite.

She never did quite figure it out.

* * *

A/N: WHY AM I WRITING SUCH A FLUFFY SAPPY ROMANCE? I AM NOT A SAPPY ROMANTIC, I SWEAR.

…Okay, maybe just a little bit of one.

…Just a little.

I'm sorry for updating this AGAIN instead of _Revenge_ AGAIN. I'm horrible. Send angry PMs if you like. It's not as if I'm getting paid for this.

Anyway… R&R will be rewarded with more fluffy romantic chapters, a few non-fluffy romantic chapters, and perhaps a happy review reply from yours truly. So, Read&Review away!


End file.
